Absolutely Perfect Sequel to Perfect
by HighonLP
Summary: Sequel to “Perfect”, a visitor shows up on Mac’s doorstep, turning her birthday around for the better


Title: Absolutely Perfect (Sequel to "Perfect") Author: Daphne E-mail: Srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Archive: Let me know if you do Disclaimer: I don't owe them and I have no money so don't sue me. Category: Hm.um.sequel.kinda H/M romance, the beginning is Mac-fic Rating: PG-13 to be safe Summary: Sequel to "Perfect", a visitor shows up on Mac's doorstep, turning her birthday around for the better. Spoilers: Picks up with the ninth season relationship Author Note: Well, someone asked for a sequel so here it is. LOL, just FYI, typically with me it's 'ask and ye shall receive' ( It may not be as immediate as I'd like, but it happens eventually  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From "Perfect":  
  
Maybe that's why I pushed Harm away. Our baby deal is coming up and if he isn't speaking to me then we can't exactly create a child, right? And Clay is a spook; he'd never be able to settle down long enough to have children with anyone. So, I'm safe now as are any potential children that I would have. They're safe from the Mackenzie parenting style.the 'tough love' approach. Yet, I still picture the children that Harm and I would have..God I miss him. I don't care what I told Bud. I miss Harm terribly. I look over at the picture sitting on the end table.the one of us in Afghanistan. I need him right now. I need his arms around me, but I don't even know where he is. And I doubt he'd want to see me anyway. So, I'll just sit here in the dark and cry my eyes out until I fall asleep. When I wake up tomorrow, I'll square myself away and I'll be fine.but I'll still miss him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2200 20 September 2003 Mac's apartment  
  
I can't stop the tears that pour down my cheeks. I feel so weak and pathetic as I grip the pillow from the couch against my chest wishing that it was him. The picture keeps catching my eye. Why did I have to open my big mouth in Paraguay? If I'd have just kept quiet, maybe he'd at least be here now.maybe I'd know where he is. We've played this game for eight years know and I think that I finally lost. What am I going to do if I lost him for good? What if I never get the chance to see him again and tell him I was wrong about us?  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by a persistent knocking at the door. I sigh softly. Evidently I didn't make it clear to my co-workers that I want to be alone. Well, that's not completely true. I don't want to be alone, but I don't want to be with them. I want to be with Harm and that's not possible.  
  
The knocking continues and I groan, "I'm coming already, geez!" I finally answer and reluctantly stand. I wipe my cheek, I'm sure I look like hell, but whoever it is that's decided to bother me at 2200 on the loneliest day of my life will just have to deal with it. I go slowly to the door and yank it open. My eyes widen and I'm unable to stop the gasp that escapes my lips.  
  
"Hey." Harm smiles nervously.  
  
I blink several times. Maybe I'm hallucinating or maybe I fell asleep and he's a dream. The scent of his cologne assaults my senses; if this is a dream, it's damn realistic and I never want to wake up. "I.hey.what are you doing here?"  
  
His smile fades and his eyes fall to his feet as he shuffles them slightly. "It's nice to see you too." He says dejectedly.  
  
I shake myself mentally and lower myself slightly to catch his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm really glad to see you. I just wasn't expecting anyone, especially you. But, I am glad you're here." He looks good.almost better than I remembered. But he also looks, worn.tired.  
  
"So I gathered." He smiles faintly and gently wipes away a tear that I missed. "Happy birthday, Sarah."  
  
A smile slowly spreads across my face. "Thank you, Harm."  
  
"You thought that I forgot, didn't you?" There's a slight teasing tone to his voice.  
  
"Forgot? No. I just, well, I figured that you were to mad at me to even care." I shrug slightly. It's now my turn to stare at my own shuffling feet.  
  
He brings his other hand from behind his back, revealing two dozen perfect long-stem red roses with baby's breath mixed it. "I don't care how many times you push me away or what you do, I'll always care, Sarah."  
  
Fresh tears slip down my cheeks and I fling myself into his arms, taking him by surprise. He stumbles back slightly, but soon chuckles and catches his balance. "Thank you, Harm." I whisper against his chest.  
  
"There's no need to thank me." He says softly. "Trust me, I've done everything that I could possibly think of to forget you or at the very least, to stop caring about you so damn much, but I can't do it. Every time I close my eyes, I see your smile." He tilts my chin up and I reward him with a soggy smile. "That would be the smile." He grins and motions over my shoulder. "You mind if I come in or do you plan on making me stand in the hallway all night."  
  
I laugh softly. "Sorry." I untangle myself from his arms and move out of the way so he can come in. "I have so many things to say to you." I say softly. "And I have no clue where to even begin."  
  
"I have a lot to say to you too." He hands me the roses. "But put those in water first? I stood in the hallway so long trying to get up the nerve to knock that they're already starting to wilt."  
  
I lift the bouquet to my nose and inhale the fragrance. "They're beautiful, Harm. You must've spent a fortune on them."  
  
He shrugs and plops down on the couch, picking up the picture from the table. "That was a good night.until the bombing anyway." He gives me a lopsided grin. "I liked having you in my arms."  
  
"And I liked being in your arms." I smile and take the roses to the kitchen and put them in a vase, taking another deep breath of the fragrance before returning to him. "I'd begun to wonder about you." I say softly. "I tried to call, but you never the calls and no one had seen you. You had me worried."  
  
He reaches up and pulls me down onto the couch gently. "Most of what's happened in the past few months, I can't tell you about because it's classified." He studies the way my hands fit in his. "I can tell you that I've been working as a pilot for the CIA. But that's about it."  
  
I nod slightly. "I overheard you telling that to Clay at the hospital the last time I saw you." I can feel him stiffen slightly at the mention of the other man's name. "For the record, I've been single since Mic left, unless you count whatever was going on between us."  
  
Harm relaxes and slowly lifts his eyes to mine. "No Clay?"  
  
I shake my head. "I love Clay.." I tighten my grip as he tries to pull his hands from mine. ".as a friend. He's a good man and he kept me safe until my knight in shining armor showed up." I laugh softly before continuing. "But, I'm not interested in that kind of relationship with him. So we're friends. That's all I want, so that's enough for him."  
  
A smile creeps across his face. "So you're available?"  
  
I laugh softly. "I don't know about that. I don't think that I've truly been 'available' for the past eight years." I grow serious. "Are we ready to take that discussion back off the table?"  
  
He studies me, searching my eyes for something. "From what you said in Paraguay, I didn't that that discussion existed anymore."  
  
"Harm..there's no real excuse for what I said there. But, think about what I'd been through." I shrug slightly. "And I was tired and I was frustrated and I said was stupid and I didn't mean it."  
  
His features soften. "I want to have this discussion with you. But is there any possible way we can have it in the morning? Right now, I've got a severe case of jet lag and would love to just hold you for awhile if that's okay."  
  
"You promise that we'll talk tomorrow?" I ask softly.  
  
"I swear on my wings, Mac." He smiles. "But like I said, I'm jet lagged and I don't want to say something 'stupid' because I'm tired. I don't think that either of us could handle that again and I don't think I could handle not having another chance."  
  
I nod in agreement and understanding. "Okay." I get up and put 'Top Gun' in the DVD player, start the gas fireplace and grab the afghan from the closet. I return to find him stretched out on the couch, laying on his side with his arms open for me and I swear that I've never seen a more beautiful sight." I smile and lie down in front of him and snuggle back against him. A soft sigh of pure happiness escapes my lips as he wraps his arms around me. "My birthday just became a whole lot better." I smile and relax as his warm and strength encompass me in a protective cocoon.  
  
"It's not over yet, Mac. See, I'm hoping to continue this little celebration tomorrow after we talk everything out. How does dinner and dancing sound?"  
  
"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." I murmur happily as my eye lids become heavy. Not sleeping well for months, all the crying I did earlier, and having him so close all combine to draw me into a peaceful slumber.  
  
THE END?? 


End file.
